justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Con Calma
|artist = ft. |year = 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dlc = February 21, 2020 (NOW) |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = NOW files: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 88 |kcal = |dura = 3:12 |nowc = ConCalma |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) }}"Con Calma" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a pair of dancers from previous routines. They both have thick purple and white outlines. P1 P1 is the reindeer from Make It Jingle and Water Me (Tennis Version). His fur is in a darker shade of orange than before. He wears a green hoodie and green sweatpants with yellow bananas and a pair of red sneakers with aqua blue laces and white soles. P2 P2 is the panda from various other songs in the series. He wears a yellow and green cap, a yellow hoodie and yellow sweatpants with pineapples, a dark purple shirt, and a pair of green and orange sneakers with black laces, and white soles. Concalma coach 1.png|P1 Concalma coach 2.png|P2 Background The background takes some stripe and wave patterns. Throughout, numerous tropical fruits bounce and spin around. These include watermelon, bananas, pineapples, lemons, cherries, and peaches. It is first seen with a yellow and aqua blue banner besides an aqua blue background; the latter turns red shortly. Afterwards, there is a red wavy background, a yellow sun-ray background, and an orange wave and stripe background. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' While twerking, shake your right hand above your head. *'P2:' Put your right hand over your left hand and pump them back and forth. Concalma gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) Concalma gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Concalma gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Duets *Beastly Beats *Panda-monium *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Crazy Costumes *Just Dance 2020 Hits *Just Carnival! *Passport In A Playlist *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *''Con Calma'' is the fourth song by Daddy Yankee in the series. *" mami" and "stab" are censored. *"Es una asesina" is misinterpreted as "Es un asesina" in the lyrics. *''Con Calma'' is the ninth routine with the Panda as a dancer. **It is also the third routine with the reindeer as a dancer after Make It Jingle and Water Me (Tennis Version). **This is the second duet with a Panda and Reindeer. *Both coaches appear in the background of Skibidi. *Playing the song 3 times unlocks the songs' fruits sticker. *'' '' is featured in the is updating, this song is featured in this section}} Recommended For You section. *The panda dancer from Mini Yo School is used on the teaser. Gallery Game Files Concalma cover generic.png|''Con Calma'' Concalma cover albumcoach.png| album coach concalma_cover_albumbkg.png| album background concalma_banner_bkg.png| menu banner concalma_map_bkg.png| map background ConCalma_BC.jpg| cover ConCalma 1227.png|P1 s avatar ConCalma 1228.png|P2 s avatar Concalma p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar ConCalma_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Concalma jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Concalma jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Concalma_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Concalma_jd2020_menu_wii.png|''Con Calma'' on the menu (Wii) Concalma jdnow menu.PNG|'' '' in the menu Concalma jdnow coachmenu computer.PNG| coach selection screen (Computer) Concalma jdnow coachmenu phone.PNG| coach selection screen (Phone) Concalma jdnow score.PNG| scoring screen Promotional Images concalma promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay concalma teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bya2OSlDRCK/ concalma teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137071732664279040 Concalma teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Concalma twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1139291357049233408 Jd2020 amazon promo 5.jpg|''Con Calma'' in a promotional image from Amazon 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes Concalma bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Others Concalma thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Concalma thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Concalma costume pt.png|The costume in a Portugese promotional video Videos Official Music Video and Audio Daddy Yankee & Snow - Con Calma (Video Oficial) Daddy Yankee Ft. Snow - Con Calma (Just Dance 2020) Teasers Con Calma - Gameplay Teaser (US) Con Calma - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance® 2020 Con Calma (Daddy & snow) 5 stars full gameplay References Site Navigation es:Con Calma tr:Con Calma Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Daddy Yankee Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now